Darington to the Moon!/Gallery/3
Sun power/reflecting the sunlight S2E8 Blaze and Darington in the badlands.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington jump off sand ramps.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington jumping high.png S2E8 Darington "I'm almost ready".png S2E8 Darington "I just need a little more energy".png S2E8 AJ "Look over there".png S2E8 Blaze and Darington see the sun power station.png S2E8 Sun shining its light down.png S2E8 Mirrors reflecting sunlight.png S2E8 Sunlight touches the top of the tower.png S2E8 Sun energy sent down the tower.png S2E8 Sun power station charging base.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington approach the sun power station.png S2E8 Darington about to get sun energy.png S2E8 Battery loaded into the sun power generator.png S2E8 Clouds blocking the sun.png S2E8 Tower losing its energy.png S2E8 Battery doesn't charge.png S2E8 Clouds block the sunlight.png S2E8 AJ "And with no sunlight".png S2E8 Darington sees a beam of sunlight.png S2E8 There's some sunlight over there.png S2E8 Blaze gets a mirror.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington race toward the sunlight.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington hurry with the mirror.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington stand under the sunbeam.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington reflecting the sunlight.png S2E8 Sunlight reflected back to the station.png S2E8 Top of tower shining bright.png S2E8 Sun power generator active again.png S2E8 Battery only gets a little sun power.png S2E8 More clouds roll in.png S2E8 Sunbeam goes out.png S2E8 There's gotta be more sunlight.png S2E8 Blaze sees more sunlight.png S2E8 Look for a beam of sunlight.png S2E8 Sunbeam spotted.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington reflect the second sunbeam.png S2E8 Second sunbeam sent to tower.png S2E8 Battery gets more sun energy.png S2E8 Second sunbeam goes out.png S2E8 Let's look for another beam.png S2E8 Find another sunbeam.png S2E8 Third sunbeam spotted.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington reflect the third sunbeam.png S2E8 Third sunbeam reflected to tower.png S2E8 More energy sent to the generator.png S2E8 Battery almost completely charged.png S2E8 Third sunbeam fades.png S2E8 Darington "We just need".png S2E8 Find the last beam.png S2E8 Final sunbeam spotted.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington reflect the final sunbeam.png S2E8 Last sunbeam reflected to tower.png S2E8 Power generator lit one last time.png S2E8 Battery gets its last bit of energy.png S2E8 Battery fully charged.png S2E8 Darington "We did it!".png S2E8 Darington holds his fully charged battery.png S2E8 Let's get back super fast.png S2E8 Blazing Speed deployed.png S2E8 Blazing Speed request.png S2E8 Blazing Speed activated.png S2E8 Blaze speeds away from the sun power station.png S2E8 Blazing Speed in action.png S2E8 Blazing Speed close-up.png S2E8 Darington keeps up with Blaze.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington drive on a hill.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington leave the desert.png Crusher's moon attempt, part 3 S2E8 Pickle in the spotlight.png S2E8 Pickle addresses the crowd for the third time.png S2E8 Pickle "Here to try".png S2E8 Pickle presents Crusher for the third time.png S2E8 Crusher appears with a balloon.png S2E8 Crusher "'Cause I've got...".png S2E8 Crusher shows his balloon.png S2E8 Pickle silently gets Crusher's attention.png S2E8 Pickle in disbelief for the third time.png S2E8 Pickle somehow believes Crusher.png S2E8 Crusher "Of course it's gonna work".png S2E8 Crusher about to do his third moon attempt.png S2E8 Crusher rises off the ground.png S2E8 Crusher floating up.png S2E8 Crusher blows on the balloon.png S2E8 Crusher blows harder.png S2E8 Crusher blows even harder.png S2E8 Balloon springs a leak.png|Uh Oh. S2E8 Crusher flies all over the Monster Dome.png S2E8 Balloon carries Crusher everywhere.png S2E8 Crusher crashes into the hot dog stand.png|(TRIPLE CRASH) S2E8 Third moon attempt unsuccessful.png S2E8 Crusher with a hot dog on his head.png S2E8 Pickle thinks no one is going to the moon.png S2E8 Pickle hears Blaze's horn.png S2E8 Pickle "It sounded like...".png S2E8 Blaze and Darington's grand entrance.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington return.png All charged up S2E8 Blaze and Darington jump onstage.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington get back onstage.png S2E8 Darington has the battery power.png S2E8 Darington reloading the battery.png S2E8 Darington puts his battery in its compartment.png S2E8 Darington goes up the rocket ramp.png S2E8 Darington flips in the air.png S2E8 Darington lands back in the rocket.png S2E8 Joe and Gus hope Darington makes it.png S2E8 Blaze wishes Darington luck.png S2E8 AJ "We'll be cheering for you".png S2E8 Darington thinks.png S2E8 Darington "...for two more in my rocket".png S2E8 Darington invites Blaze and AJ to come to the moon with him.png S2E8 Blaze and AJ accept.png S2E8 Darington "Hop in".png S2E8 Blaze turns around.png S2E8 Blaze goes up the rocket ramp.png|Whoo-Hoo! Whoa-Oh-Oh! S2E8 Blaze jumping into the rocket.png S2E8 Blaze lands in the rocket.png S2E8 Blaze and Darington in the rocket together.png S2E8 Darington puts his space goggles on.png|"Space goggles, on." S2E8 Blaze and AJ put their space goggles on.png S2E8 Long shot of rocket.png S2E8 Liftoff ramp engages again.png|"Liftoff ramp, engaged." S2E8 Rocket rises up.png S2E8 Prepare for countdown.png|"Begin countdown to blastoff!" Count down with us. Start at five. S2E8 Rocket countdown.png|5, 4, 3, 2, 1... S2E8 Blaze, AJ and Darington yell "Blastoff!".png|Blastoff! S2E8 Rocket firing up.png S2E8 Rocket rises off the ground.png S2E8 Rocket flies up.png S2E8 Rocket flies out of the Monster Dome.png S2E8 Joe and Gus astounded.png S2E8 Rocket flying to the moon.png Epilogue: Going to the moon S2E8 Rocket leaves the earth.png S2E8 Darington and friends enjoying the ride.png S2E8 Blaze "Look, there it is".png S2E8 Rocket flies toward the moon.png S2E8 Darington "You think that's amazing?".png S2E8 Darington "Wait 'til you see this".png S2E8 Darington touches the control panel.png S2E8 Rocket set to do a trick.png S2E8 Rocket releases stars.png S2E8 Rocket flies toward the moon.png S2E8 Rocket starts flying around the moon.png S2E8 Rocket flies over the moon.png S2E8 Rocket loops around the moon.png S2E8 Darington is "over the moon".png S2E8 Rocket flying away from the moon.png S2E8 Stars float past the moon.png To return to the Darington to the Moon! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries